


In the Dust of Our Days

by Azurehue22



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22
Summary: Dropping characters from other fandoms into Fallout is fun. What would happen if...?
Kudos: 2





	In the Dust of Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a graphic story I wrote in a bad place. Posting it here for compilation purposes. The warnings are true. Do not read if you are triggered by graphic violence or rape. It's not meant to explain the relationships, its just a one off that depicts a characters journey.

Kaylynn fought back tears as she shouldered onward. The oncoming gale, mixed with radioactive flecks of dust and debris, caught in her eyes, bringing tears regardless. She sank down next to a dilapidated building, hugging her knees to her chest, wishing for death.

It was the worst fight she’d ever experienced. She and Hanzo fought. It was the nature of their relationship. He was a strictly independent man who didn’t need her, and Kaylynn was dependent on him for everything. It naturally grew tiresome for him to have to find double the amount of the food, clothing, and medical supplies than usual, for so little pay off. His sneering face haunted her closed eyes, and she opened them to the stinging gale.

“Why will you not learn to fight?”  
“I just…I can’t…” She squirmed in her seat. Hanzo looked at her blankly, metal piercings reflecting of the firelight. His face was lit from the bottom up, giving him an imposing shadow.  
“I cannot continue to feed the both of us. Food is scarce.”  
“…I’m sorry.” She hugged her legs closer. What was she going to do? Leave?  
“You need to help out, somehow.” She looked at him.  
“I do help.” He smirked.  
“I appreciate that sort of help, but I mean in a more…feasible way.”  
“It’s the only way I can help.” He sighed, exasperated.

“Women! You claim you more than your bodies and then have nothing to show for it.” She withdrew, as if smacked.   
“I’m…I’m sorry. I’m worthless. It’s why I was thrown out of my camp before.”  
“I do not blame them.” His words were like knives. She felt she had found a place to stay, but in reality, she had just been used. It was her own damn fault.

“So…I was just…” She stared at the fire, her eyes glassing over with tears.  
“No…” He sighed.  
“I thought you could be more. You haven’t proved to be anything more than what you claim to be. I grow tired of the same quickly.” He didn’t look at her as he knelt down to turn their food. Kaylynn noticed it was only enough for one of them. She looked up.

“You cannot cook, you cannot hunt. You will not let me show you how to defend yourself, hold a weapon. You sit in this subway station and plan new ways to excite me, when I have already grown bored with you.” He finally looked at her.

“You are worthless. Change, or get out.” She stared at him.

“If I leave, I’ll die.” He shrugged. She stared at the fire a moment longer, before lashing out, kicking embers into his eyes and slashing at his cheek. Her nails dug deep into skin. He grabbed her, his reflexes lightning quick, twisting her arms behind her in a painful grasp. She had blinded him momentarily.

“See, you have it in you, but you will not let me train you!” He thrust her away.  
“Get out!”   
“You used me!” She screamed, clambering up the steps of the station. In response to her pitch, dust rained down from the ceiling.  
“YOU LET ME!” He roared back. Despite his lack of sight, he knew exactly where she was, a knife point trained on her location. She ran the rest of the way, up the steps, into the station, past turn styles, and up more steps, pushing her way through the wall of garbage and brick into a full on radiation storm.

She must have fallen asleep. She woke up to a mouth full of dust and burning lungs. Her head aches and her muscles screamed in agony as she stood up. Every inch of her was covered in radioactive specks of dust. She didn’t care enough to brush them off. A watery sun lit her surroundings. She’d managed to escape Boston, but it wasn’t much of a comfort. She was knee deep in raider territory, and a young girl like herself was ripe for the pickings.

Though, like Hanzo said, maybe she’d be perfect raiders. She was good for one thing, right? She took one step, took another, and fell into a steady, albeit wobbly, pace, her eyes set on the horizon ahead of her. South. If she kept heading this direction, she’d make it to Quincy. There was a settlement there. Maybe she could find something, anything, she could do. Prostitution seemed the most likely.

Her heart ached. Her head ached. She felt the biggest fool in the world. Weight seemed to be crushing her shoulders, so much she fell, bent double, clutching her stomach. She wanted to die. Out in the open as she was, she was more than likely to get her wish. She stumbled backward, into the shadow of a building, and heard the telltale sound of a turret taking aim. She dove just before it fired, a shower of bullets piercing the air where, just moments before, she stood.

“Hey. Turret found somethin’.”  
“Prolly a roach. Leave it.”  
“Nah. Too big. I calibrated those turrets myself, Traci. I know what they’d fire at.”  
“What, you going to take me with you?” Kaylynn knew those voices. The harsh, uneducated accents of raiders, coupled a feminine groan.  
“I can feed you cock later. We gotta check this out.”  
“Fine, hold on. I gotta get my jet.” Kaylynn squeezed her eyes shut, praying she was out of sight, but as she heard footsteps grow closer, knew she’d be spotted.

“It’s a girl. Look at her.”  
“Caught in the radstorm. You know, she’d be a great slave.”  
“C’mon Traci. She’s worth more than that.”  
“Don’t go soft on me. We gotta take her to Jared. He’ll know what to do.” Kaylynn turned, surpressing a scream. Both of them wore sacks for masks. The man, whose pants seemed to have been hitched up in a hurry, wielding a machete, and the woman hadn’t bothered to cover her breasts with a shirt. The bottom part of her face was visible, curving up in a smirk. 

“Been crying, little girl? You better hold those tears. You’ve got a lot more crying to do.” She reached out to her, and instinctively, she lashed out, punching the man in the face. He yelped, cradling his jaw, while Traci hitched down her shirt with one hand, her smirk turning into a snarl as she whipped out a knife. It slit Kaylynn down the front of her chest, opening a nasty, jagged wound, spilling blood down her already filthy brown blouse.

“Don’t fight back. You should know that by now. Look what you’ve done to him. That’s his only redeeming feature!” Traci knocked her upside the head, and Kaylynn knew nothing more.

“Hey. Strip her down. Let’s see what we’re working with.” Kaylynn kept her eyes squeezed shut as hands worked at her clothes, none too kindly taking off her blouse, her bra, and ripped apart her pants. She’d fashioned them herself from scraps Hanzo had found. She suppressed a whimper.  
“Damn, she’s fine. I may just keep her for myself.”  
“Ah cmon, Jared. Share a little.”  
“You all can get your own bitches.”  
“What did I tell you about the misogyny, Jared.”  
“Traci, I told you, I don’t know what that word means. You can’t use big words on me.”  
“Oh right. Too stupid.” Kaylynn felt a hard smack across her face. Someone had slapped her.  
“Should rough her up a bit. She’s got a mean fist. Nearly broke Mason’s jaw.”  
“Oh, I’ll rough her up.” Another slap, harder. Kaylynns eyes fluttered open, just in time to see a hideously scarred man grab her by the hair and hoist her up. She screamed as he dragged her off the table onto the ground.

“Hey! You’re awake! Good!” He smacked her again. She glared up at him, burning his face into memory. Maybe once upon a time, he’d been handsome, but the drugs and the many, many fights had disfigured him. He was nothing more than stitched flesh now.

“They call me Jared. I run this little gang of raiders. And you, are going to be my little pet.” He ran a thumb down her cheek. She flinched away from his touch, which earned her a smack.  
“You’ll do as I say. Spread your legs.” She didn’t. She’d listened to Hanzo, but not this monster. A hard crack on the back of her skull was the answer she was given.  
“Listen to me, you little bitch.” He spread them for her, thrusting three fingers into her. She screamed in agony. She had never been violated so, never believed that she had let Hanzo do this willingly.   
“Damn. She ain’t a virgin.”  
“Price goes down.”  
“How many men you been with, little girl?” Kaylynn didn’t respond. Just sat there, whimpering.  
“HOW. MANY. MEN?” He dragged her up by her hair again. Huge lengths fell out into his fist, and she fell, hard, on the concrete ground. Without someone to control her movements, she finally got a good look around. She was in an auto plant. It had to be Corvega. The exact opposite of where she wanted to be. She cried out in frustration and horror. Raiders descended her. A boot collided with her face. She saw stars.

“Answer him, little girl. Or do you want to lose teeth next time?” Ears ringing, Kaylynn answered through a mouthful of blood.   
“Just…just one.”  
“One?!”  
“Let me feel her.” Kaylynn backed away as another man descended. Many of them had their cocks out, stroking them to the sight of her naked body, but Jared, in an act of mad jealousy, stepped between her and the man.  
“What did I say, Connor. She’s mine.”  
“You get all the bitches. Let me have a good fuck.”  
“No.”  
“Damnit, Jared. I’m tired of this. Look at her. Just once?”  
“I mean what I said, you little fucker. You want to keep that cock?” She saw he held a switchblade in hand, flicking it in and out of its sheath. Connor stepped away, but not before Jared dragged him back by the hair and slit his throat. Blood spattered the floor. Kaylynn yelped, skittered backwards as the puddle flowed towards her. The rest of the troop looked visibly shaken.

“Jared…what the fuck!”  
“This girl is my property! The rest of you leave her alone. You’ve seen what happens. Put your fuckin’ cocks away.” He picked her up, this time under the crook of her arm, and lead her to a filthy compartment.

“Welcome to your new home, little…” He glanced at her.  
“You need a name.” She just stared at him, glass eyed.  
“How about cumslut? Whore? Oh come on, you gotta react to one of those.” She didn’t. All she did was curl up, arms wrapped around her legs, staring at the floor.  
“How about ‘Pretty, Cum Covered Angel?’ Cuz’ that’s what you’re gonna be.” He undressed, staring at her with a rapt hunger in his eyes, forcing a rank smelling cock in front of her mouth.  
“Suck it. Suck it good, and I may let you eat.”

It was all she knew. All she was good for. Hanzo said so. She wrapped her mouth around his cock, closed her eyes, and wished for death.

It took several months for Kaylynn to adjust to her knew slavery. Despite Jared’s early warning about using her, many other men stopped by his chambers. Those not brave enough to actually penetrate her simply jerked off in her face. She’d used up all her tears long ago, and simply stared at the ceiling when they took her. Her body was covered in bruises, her face torn up and ragged. She no longer looked like an angel, and they slowly grew bored with her.

“Damn, what have they done to you?” Jared spoke to her one night. He’d been away for a week, raiding a heavily guarded caravan. Proof of his capture lay in the gore covered riot gear he’d stolen off the brahmin. She shrugged, eating stale chips out of a can.

“I told them bastards to stay the fuck away from you.”  
“Men rarely listen.” She’d found her voice in those months. Jared was a disgusting, stupid, inelegant pig, but he was fiercely protective of his property and let her eat. She’d watched him closely. Watched him clean his weapons, adjust his gear. Watched and learned when he slept, ate, and let down his guard.

“I should castrate the lot of them.”  
“Wouldn’t do shit.”  
“You’re talkative today.” He looked surprised. Kaylynn shrugged again. He’d never allowed her to wear clothes. Baths weren’t common either. She’d grown used to her filthy, beat up appearance, her body covered in bruises, sweat, and reeking of bodily functions. The raiders hadn’t just ejaculated on her, after all.

“You need a bath.”  
“No shit, Jared.”  
“Come on. I’ll find some water.”  
“I’ll stay here.” He glared at her. Those eyes, once symmetrical, now sat at odd lengths away, his face split in two by a massive scar.  
“Bitch, what did I tell you about not listening?”  
“Do you really think I care? What more can you do to me? Kill me? I’ve already been raped, humiliated, pissed on, cummed on, beaten.” She grinned up at him. He snarled, raised a fist to smack her, but thought better of it.

“I’ll wash you myself. You reek.” He left the compartment, and Kaylynn acted quickly. She rummaged through his weapons locker, finding a small pipe pistol that fit her hands. She loaded it, grabbed extra ammo, and threw it under her pillow. For extra measure, she took a small switch blade from his collection, a beautiful pearl handed one. She gazed at it, her mind running through what she was planning to do, before hiding it as well under her pillow. Jared came back not seconds later, a bucket of water and a sponge in his hands.

“Ready for a bath, my little…angel.” He paused as he looked at her. She resumed her sitting position. His gaze ran up her legs, towards her crotch, which was matted with a weeks worth of masculine attention.  
“We need to get you shaved.”  
“Well, get to it then.” She held out a leg. Jared knelt down next to her, pulling her towards him, none too gently scrubbing dirt, blood, cum and sweat away. He took extra care around her folds.  
“Damn, you really are pretty. Traci could never compare to you. How’d you get such a pretty pussy?” Kaylynn shrugged.   
“Those bastards. How many of them cummed in you? If they knocked you up, I’ll kill them.”  
“I mean, you’ve already killed a few of them. I doubt that threat holds much weight. And to answer your question, they all pulled out or didn’t fuck me at all.” He paused. The water was freezing cold, but the feeling of it felt at least a little good against her damaged skin.

“You do the rest. I got something to settle with my men.” He made to get up. Kaylynn stopped him.  
“I’m gonna get clothes on.”  
“Uh, no? I never said you could wear clothes.”  
“I’m going to anyways. My status has already been made. I’m your cumslut. No amount of clothes will change that. Maybe it’ll keep the men away from me.” Jared seemed to consider. He was high, high as a satellite, by the looks of it. He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off her. Kaylynn didn’t give him the satisfaction of a smile. As he left the room, she ran the sponge over the rest of her body, taking care of her blackened eyes and split lip, before slipping into linens and leathers. It hurt, to cover her body at first. It had grown used to the stale air. Not to mention, it felt constricting. As she warmed up, however, she found new found purpose.

She’d wait until night. Slit his throat in his sleep, and do the same to the rest of the fuckers who violated her. She leaned against the wall, listening to the raised voices below.

“You fucking bastards violated her.”  
“That’s what she’s for!”  
“If one of you faggots knocked her up, I’ll cut all your cocks off. That sound better than death?”  
“Her face ain’t so pretty anymore, is it?”  
“It was never about her face.” Kaylynn smiled. Never about her face. Of course. She was nothing. Nothing but a body.

“Traci. Wheres Mason?”  
“Recoverin’.”  
“From what?”  
“The fuckin’ I gave him.” Jared laughed. 

“Teach these boys a lesson.” Kaylynn grew curious. Was he asking Traci to -rape- his men?   
“In what? How to properly fuck a lady?”  
“Teach them about property rights.”  
“Oh. Oh I can do that.”

She heard a scramble. A fight. The shrill shriek of metal being unsheathed. The slam of metal on metal. The rusty ting of a knife being thrown against sheet metal. A gunshot. Silence. Kaylynn reached for some steak and potatoes left over from last night. She picked off the maggots, eating around the bad bits. She’d lost her sense of taste long ago.

More gunshots. At this rate, Jared wouldn’t have a crew to raid with anymore. A few hours later, she watched Jared stagger in, bleeding from several wounds, and fall to sleep. She waited until everything quieted around her, before acting.

The gun felt heavy in her hand, but freeing. She pushed it into a pocket of her leathers, popping the knife open, and descended on Jared. She hesitated, the blade pushed up against his jaw. There was a certain spot in the neck. An artery, if cut, would certify death. She found her, and slashed. Gore spurted her, hot and wet. She staggered back as Jared clutched at his throat. She stomped on his leg with steel toes, breaking his leg below the knee, and running out of the room. His strangled cry was cut off by the immense amount of blood pouring into his mouth and lungs, and she swung down a metal railing, landing catlike on a conveyer belt. The all slept in a huddled pile next to three mangled bodies. She stared, recognizing the faces of men who had raped her. Glassy eyes stared upwards towards nothing. Well, it saved her time form slitting their throats. She only had a few left. She walked among them, careful not to trod on their limbs, deciding which to cut first. Twirling the knife in her hand, she decided on Travis. He’d pissed in her face, forced her to swallow. She snarled, smothering his mouth with one gloved hand and slitting his throat with the other. He didn’t wake, simply died on the spot. Overdose? Drugs? She moved on, uncaring. Traci lay next to Mason, cupping his balls. A strange sort of love they had. Mason seemed to be the most innocent among them, and she almost felt sorry for slaughtering his girlfriend. She cut her throat so deep and wide she nearly beheaded her. No cry escaped her. The remaining few after Mason went out easily, and she left escaping through a small door that lead to the roof. 

The commonwealth air never felt so good. In contrast to stinging her face, she felt liberated. Free. She was strong, capable of anything. Capable of wholesale slaughter. She looked down at the knife she had stolen from Jared, felt the comfortable weight of the pistol, and set out, avoiding lookout posts, and heading south, away from Lexington. Back towards Boston.

Back towards Hanzo. And her next victim.

He didn’t expect to run into her. His heart felt broken, twisted, agonized. How could he let her run off? He’d run after her, but couldn’t find her. The radstorm had concealed all her tracks. She was his everything. He desperately loved her. It was an act of absolute madness that he had said those horrible, nasty things. Through searching, he found that a blonde girl with blue eyes had been taken to Corvega Auto Plant, and knew, from experience, it was being held by a group of raiders lead by a man named Jared.

He’d strapped into gear, took one glance around the subway station he had called home, and set out, heading north.

He ran into her crossing a bridge at night. She looked nothing like the woman he’d made love too. She was bruised. Battered. Her face crisscrossed with scars, and a smile of a madwoman stretching across it. She held a bloody knife, and a gun at her hip.

“Hanzo?”  
“Tsuki?” She blinked. His nickname for her was out of place.  
“You abandoned me.”   
“I did.” His lack of denial seemed to irritate her. She hopped from one foot to the next.  
“How did you break free?”  
“I killed them. I killed them all.” He took a step closer to her. She didn’t budge.  
“You did? How?” Another step. She was glaring at him. A clever façade. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms.  
“Kaylynn…I meant nothing. What I said was…the most horrible, disgusting things imaginable.”  
“I’m still nothing but a whore.”  
“You are so much more.” Another step. The knife flashed. She threatened to disembowel him. Cute, but he took the threat seriously.   
“They raped me. Beat me.” Another step. He reached out, took the knife, dropped it to the ground, and embraced her. She stood still, her arms held out on either side like a scarecrow.  
“I can never forgive myself.”  
“I learned to fight.” Her words came fast. Bubbling tears slurred her words, and she punched his back. He accepted the beating. She scratched him, slapped him.  
“I learned to kill. I could kill you.”  
“As you should.” He let go, taking a step back, spreading his arms. Giving her an opening. That pistol was snug on her waist. She didn’t move. She glared at him, those blue eyes filled with sights, images, and hauntings that he couldn’t imagine. In his long life of killing, of murder, he could never come close to the trauma she had suffered. He reached forward, picked her up, holding her close. The moon shone above them as she sobbed in his arms.  
Hanzo vowed he’d never let anything happen to her again. He broke down the door to a boarded house, located clean blankets, wrapped her in them, and let her sleep on a comfortable, padded mattress, away from him. He found her next to him any ways, curled up in the crook of his arm. Bruises covered her body. He wanted to kiss them away, take away her pain.

“You loved me.”  
“I do.”  
“I meant to kill you.”  
“I know. I deserve it.”  
“I couldn’t.”  
“Why?” 

Silence. Kaylynn stared at the ceiling.  
“Because I love you.” She pressed her face into his neck and fell asleep, breathing in the scent of his skin. He held her, praying to whatever was out there that she be alright. The next morning, she’d made breakfast. He’d raised an eyebrow.

“I learned.” He reached out, kissed her forehead, before stepping outside. She came out, handed him a plate of mirelurk eggs and yaoi gui bacon, none to stiffly, before retreating. He finished the plate, kneeling beside her as she cleaned up.

“Let me do that.”  
“I have to do something or I’ll go crazy.” He’d taken her wrists, but released them.  
“Then we’ll both do it.” She screwed up her face to make a retort, but thought better.

“Where are we going?”  
“Diamond City.” He looked up, her silence meaning she was staring at him.  
“There are things we need, and quality company could do you good. There are no raiders in Diamond City.”  
“There are Synths, though. Corrupt politicians.”  
“I’ll be there.” She didn’t look convinced, but quieted.

True reason for them going was to get her looked at. The doctor was very kind, albeit quick with words. His voice sharp as a razor blade with Hanzo, he treated Kaylynn with a kindness she was unfamiliar with.

“You’ve been treated so badly.” He whispered as he looked her over, stitching up open wounds and applying compresses to particularly swollen bits of skin.  
“It’s not a foreign concept.”  
“No. it’s not. To this amount, however, is jarring.” He looked at her, his eyes wide with concern.  
“I do not have any female collegues. If I’m to see if you’re pregnant, I’ll-.”  
“Do it. It’s nothing new to me to see men staring at my pussy.” He made a face at her language, but continued, his examining quick and painless.  
“Some tearing, but that will heal.”  
“Am I pregnant? I don’t want to be carrying a child from one of the bastards that raped me.”  
“No outward signs. Have you felt dizzy? Weak? Nausuous?” She smirked.  
“Not due to any inward illness, at least.”  
“Then you’re not pregnant.” She hopped down from the examination table, shouldered the door, and left. Hanzo caught her. She breathed him in, a comforting scent. They hadn’t fucked yet. It had been weeks since their reunion. She no longer craved his cock.

“She isn’t pregnant.” The Doctor came out of the room, holding a bag full of med-x and stimpacks out to Hanzo.  
“She will need these, however.” Hanzo passed on a bag full of caps.


End file.
